Cosas Inesperadas
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Pansy creyó equivocadamente que este año sería normal pero estaba terriblemente lejos de la verdad.
1. Comienzo de año

**_A pedido de Eeleeniithaa, les traigo un nuevo Pansymione_**

**_espero que les guste._**

**_Disclaimer: Jk Rowling_**

**_Advertencias; Femslash y futuro Lemmon_**

**_Rating: M_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Cosas inesperadas<em>**

Cuando Pansy volvió a Hogwarts ella no esperaba lo que pasaría, su familia le había advertido muy severamente que si no conseguía las mejores notas y aun más un novio que sea de su clase y próximamente futuro esposo, algo así como Draco por ejemplo, no le darían nada de su herencia y la echarían de casa, sí eso era genial.

Al día siguiente cuando entró al colegio todo parecía como siempre, sus mismos compañeros cara de nada, los molestos Gryffindors, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, pero no era nada fuera de lo común. Ella solo se dejó ser y se fue a su dormitorio para poder cambiarse llevaba esa misma túnica manchada con cerveza de manteca por la torpe de Daphne que cuando quería usaba el cerebro y cuando no era sinceramente tonta. Una vez que se cambió se fue hasta el Gran Salón ya que así podría comer algo, estaba muerta de hambre porque solo había tomado un pequeño sorbo de esa cerveza hasta que le cayó a Daphne y ni desayuno ni tomó nada más de almuerzo de esa forma había llegado la cena y ella estaba que comería a alguien.

—Pansy ¿Me pasas el puré?—Le preguntó Zabinni, ella solo se lo pasó y ya pero nada más. Daphne y Draco hablaban como un par de loros. Aburrida se dedicaba a lanzar miradas por todo el lugar, pero no había nada, así estuvo un largo rato sin hacer más pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que su mirada cayó en alguien que no creía mirar nunca, Hermione Granger, la peor nerd de todo el colegio.

—Hey ¿A quién miras?—Le preguntó la rubia y ella solo negó

—A nadie que va

—Pues no lo parecía

—Cállate y come quieres—Le dijo mordaz y la otra solo la dejó en paz.

**_Hermione_**

Mientras tanto del otro lado sentía que alguien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, comer así era un tanto extraño y muy molesto.

—Te están mirando—Le advirtió Harry y ella disimuladamente se fijo, no era nadie más ni menos que Pansy Parkinson y su amiga Daphne Greengrass, ¿Pero qué querrán esas chicas ahora?, si no lo recordaba mal ella es su enemiga, así que era rarísimo que le observarla con tanto empeño.

Pero bueno, no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía hambre y luego tenía que desempacar las cosas para tener sus ropas y libros a mano. Solo Ginny siguió dándole vueltas al tema pensando en qué pasaba con esos Slytherins que tanto acosaban con la mirada a Hermione en la cena. Pero solo lo hizo un rato hasta que se aburrió y dio el tema por muerto.


	2. Y así pasará más tiempo con Granger

**Dale tiempo al tiempo**

Al día siguiente Pansy despertó con unas nauseas asquerosas, así que evitó desayunar, pero eso no hizo más que empeorarlo.

Para cuando entró a clases de pociones con los Gryffindors estaba que se vomitaba encima, trató de contenerse pero cuando pasó media hora no aguantó más, se levantó sin decir nada y se fue hacia la ventana del pasillo

—Parkinson ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes retirarte de mi clase?—Preguntó Snape deteniéndola, hizo mal porque la chica le vomitó encima.

Snape asqueado le dijo a Hermione la prefecta que se lleve a la chica a la enfermería.

La prefecta tomó a la chica En sus brazos y la levantó, la arrastró hasta la enfermería porque la chica estaba débil y frenaban a veces porque si no le vomitaba encima y ella no quería eso.

Cuando la posó en la cama se fue a buscar a la enfermera.

Para cuando Pansy despertó Hermione se había ido y ella ya se sentía mejor, claro que había vomitado la existencia antes de eso, así que estaba muerta de hambre. Bajó y se fue a buscar algo para comer, de esa forma llegó al Gran Salón y comenzó a comer lo que había, era la cena. Daphne le preguntó qué era lo que le pasó, la chica le respondió que no se sentía bien.

Y de nuevo cuando comenzó a aburrirse miró hacía la dirección de Hermione, comenzó a preguntarse qué tenía con mirarle, pero no lo sabía así que solo se dejó estar y continuó.

Aunque no lo admitiera debía decir que la chica era linda y bastante atractiva, a pesar de su pelo enmarañado y su actitud molesta, ella tenía su toque. Así cuando la nombrada se sintió observada y le miró de vuelta ella solo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo en plan de molestarle, la chica se sonrojó sin entender a qué venía eso.

Cuando las pruebas de Quidditch comenzaron Pansy se presentó, antes no lo había hecho en los días anteriores pero este año quería probarlo y lo hizo.

Quedó seleccionada, cosa que festejaron con una fiesta en su casa, los Slyterins amaban tener nuevos en su equipo así que obviamente apoyaron todo de ella

El único problema fue que mientras volaba luego de ser elegida una chica chocó contra ella y ambas cayeron de bruces al suelo, terminaron lastimadas y cojas volvieron a sus cuartos porque se negaron a ir hacía la enfermería, a Pansy no le gustaba para nada ese lugar, así que no lo hizo.

**Hermione**

Ginny le miró y se dio cuenta de cómo la chica de Slytherin le miraba.

—Hey ¿Por qué te mira esa?—Le preguntó, Hermione sabía de que se refería pero no tenía idea así que solo se alzó de hombros, la verdad no entendía el por qué de la reciente obsesión con mirarle que tuvo últimamente.

Cuando el tiempo pasó había llegado la hora del partido, el primero del año, cuando comenzaron a jugar pasó algo que no se esperaba, Ginny se dio de lleno contra Pansy Parkinson, cosa que terminó con ambas en el suelo, pero también con algo peor porque la chica se molestó muchísimo, tomó a Ginny del cuello y se le tiró encima para golpearle, pero la otra también se defendió.

Hermione bajó e intentó detenerle pero no lo logró, en vez de eso logró que la golpease también, y eso le enojó mucho, usó un hechizo contra ella y casi le da en el pecho pero la chica lo evitó.

La profesora las detuvo antes de que se matasen entre ellas.

—Suficiente, ahora ambas están castigadas, ya veré de qué forma pero ya estás fuera del equipo por una temporada—Le dijo Mcgonagall.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que la mujer las llamó en medio de clases para decirles cuál sería su trabajo y con ello ellas supieron que desde hoy por todo el mes tenían que ayudar a Hagrid en lo que necesitase y también tenían guardias de prefectas juntas, cosa que terminó por enredarlas más. Ella detestaba eso, Pansy se negaba a hacerlo pero si no lo hacía no tendría notas en su materia en todo el año y así sus padres le matarían.

—El trabajo con Hagrid comienza ahora, así que apenas termine la clase vayan con él. Les dijo.

Ellas solo asintieron, vaya día que les esperaban, no sabían nada al respecto.


	3. Cumpliendo el castigo

**¿Tienes que ser tan jodidamente molesta?**

Cuando ellas encontraron a Hagrid el hombre las acompañó hasta el comienzo del bosque, así fue como ellas fueron asignadas para hacer unos pequeños trabajos para él, tenían que alimentar y bañar a los animales que tenía allí adentro.

Normalmente él no le dejaría a nadie ir a ese lugar pero siendo quienes eran si les dejaba, confiaba que no sería peligroso.

Pansy y ella caminaban juntas con unas bolsas de tela en mano y una soga con animales muertos atados juntos.

Así fue cómo ellas encontraron al hipogrifo y otros. Le dieron a de comer y también tomaron el balde y esponja que tenían en sus bolsas para bañarles, hicieron el hechizo de aguamenti para llenarlo y le tiraron encima.

Cuando terminaron Pansy accidentalmente le mojó a Hermione, la chica saltó y tomó su propio balde y se lo aventó a su cara.

Escupiendo agua la chica le empujó molesta.

—Pero se puede saber ¿qué diablos te pasa?—Le preguntó Hermione, la chica se enojó y le empujó, cosa que terminó en ambas en el suelo.

Cuando comenzaron a forcejear no notaron en una primera instancia de que estaban muy cerca, pero cuando lo hicieron se sintieron extrañas, y se había creado una extraña tensión entre ambas y casi pasa algo que no esperaban pero en vez de eso se liberó de ella y la apartó.

Se levantó molesta y se fue al colegio, la verdad no tenía ánimos de nada, pero Ginny le pidió ayuda para poder con una tarea y la otra no pudo hacer más que ayudarle, ya que no quería que su amiga reprobara.

Se terminó durmiendo en la biblioteca, así era cómo ella fue encontrada por Pansy que había ido a estudiar un poco.

—Vaya mira a quién tengo aquí—Pensó y se le sentó en frente, ella no entendía que tenía últimamente con ella, pero aun así no le tomo importancia.

Se le quedo mirando, era tremendamente tierna, de esa forma ella se quedó así un tiempo mirándole, era muy linda, le tentaba a hacer cosas que no debería.

Algo que ella no le contó a sus padres era su orientación sexual porque a ella no le iban los hombres cosa que la metería en problemas si lo hacía, le echarían de casa o algo así.

Ella simplemente se quedó así un largo rato hasta que le entró sueño y abrazó la cabeza de la chica y se durmió así, si alguien la viese así nadie creería que no es ella. Sino alguien más porque no era de ella ser así de cariñosa, pero ella era así de cariñosa con quién quería serlo.

Cuando despertó por suerte lo hizo antes que la otra, y con ello se levantó.

_¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? _Se preguntó, pero también se tomó su tiempo en seguir apreciándola, eso implicaba besarle la frente.

_Oh…no hice eso_

Y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, porque no podía estar haciendo tremenda cosa.

Cuando Hermione despertó lo hizo con una extraña sensación rara, pero cálida.

Ginny comenzó a reír cuando le vio la marca de un beso en su frente, era color rojo carmesí, Hermione se molestó y se lo quitó.

—Venga ya, frena

—Está bien, es que es gracioso, pero ¿quién te lo habrá dado?—Se preguntó, la otra se alzó de hombros, a lo mejor fue Luna, no lo sabe, porque es cariñosa así que podía ser.


	4. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

**_Gracias a todos por su apoyo, los reviews, favs, follows, y con solo leer está bien, (aunque me guste que dejen sus comentarios)  
><em>**

**_Bueno, no pasa gran cosa, pero es porque quiero hacer las cosas lentas así lo que pasará será mas importante cuando pase (Valga la redundancia)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>¿Qué pasa contigo?<span>_**

Cuando terminó lo que le hizo a la premio anual, ella corrió hacía la dirección opuesta que Ginny y Hermione, porque simplemente estaba molesta, sorprendida, sobretodo eso último. ¿Había tratado con cariño a Granger? ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza?

Caminaba sin rumbo, tan solo quería alejarse de todo, aclarar sus pensamientos y por sobretodo responderse qué rayos fue eso.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Daphne<span>_**

Pansy entró hecha un basilisco a la casa de Slytherin, todos allí guardaron silencio, hasta los que segundos atrás pasaron hablando fuertísimo por los codos guardaron silencio. Todo aquel de Slytherin que quería mantener su pellejo a salvo no hablaría para descubrir qué traía a esa chica así.

Todos menos sus amigos más cercanos claro.

Por ello Daphne se acercó a ella sin entender qué la traía así, tomó su brazo y la miró.

Tenía cara de confusión y enfado.

—Pansy… ¿Qué pasa?—Le preguntó tratando de que no huyera, pero como por reflejo la chica se soltó muy brusco.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó por ello…Esperen, ¿Pansy Parkinson disculpándose?

—No…no es nada pero ¿Qué pasa? Tienes un humor de perros y cara de asesina

—No quieres saber, y sí, podría matar a alguien si me dieran una razón—Todo el mundo volvió a lo suyo para no provocarle, pues era algo serio que Pansy hablara así con esa voz.

Daphne solo asintió, nada convencida con esa vaga respuesta, luego cuando se calme le sacaría qué le trae así, porque ahora no llegaría a nada. Le dejó ir, y detuvo a Zabinni de que le interrumpa el camino al cuarto.

—Ahora no…está..algo rara—Le dijo arrastrándolo lejos tomándole del brazo.

—¿Es una de esas cosas de las mujeres que pasa una vez al mes?—Preguntó, y la otra le dijo _Idiota _y le golpeó el brazo—Hey Auch, ayer me dijiste eso cuando otra chica casi mata a Draco con la mirada

—Sí pero es Pansy…ella no se altera de esa forma, ni en esos días, porque si hay alguien que se controla casi mecánicamente es ella

El otro asintió. Era verdad, Pansy era resguardada a más no poder con todo, así que si se le escapaba alguna emoción o acción era algo monumental.

Por ello nadie se metió con ella en lo que estuvo allí.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hermione<span>_**

Cuando llegó hasta el campo de Quidditch, por el entrenamiento casi nocturno que tenía Harry, no Ginny por el castigo, quería apoyarle un poco, ya que teniendo una jugadora estrella menos era devastador.

Mientras estaba en las gradas se acomodó para quedarse allí por lo que durase ese entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>Tardó más de dos horas en terminar de practicar todos. Así con Harry le acompañó hasta la entrada de los vestidores, mientras él se cambiaba y duchaba, ella simplemente daba un paseo por el alrededor.<p>

Así llegó hasta el Lago, donde para su sorpresa vio en el extremo a alguien que no esperó. Tanto era así, que se ocultó tras unos arbustos y siguió mirando.

Era …

—¿Parkinson?—Se preguntó susurrando, y al verle de nuevo a la chica.

Estaba acostada y escribiendo algo.

¿Tareas?

Es Pansy… a lo mejor copiaba la de algún chico que extorsionó o le sedujo para que le prestase.

A lo mejor solo escribía, pero Hermione no se imaginaba que podía escribir un tipo de chica así, por lo que pensó lo de la tarea robada más que nada.

Pasó un largo tiempo mirándole, sin darse cuenta de que su amigo la buscaba, hasta que escuchó que la llamaba, y no supo cómo la otra chica no escuchó.

—¡Ya voy!—Dijo ya más lejos del Lago y llegó hasta donde estaba su amigo.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Pansy<span>_**

Estuvo un largo tiempo escribiendo, si Granger pensó que no le había visto era un idiota, casi se ríe y arruina todo al verla de reojo tirarse de golpe a un arbusto al mirar hacia ella.

De seguro que si Daphne le viera ahora le preguntaría si de verdad estaba escribiendo lo que creía, y se burlaría, así que había optado bien al salir allí afuera a hacerlo.

Disfrutó de la estupidez de la prefecta mientras continúo escribiendo. Por alguna razón que se negaba a pensar, le agradaba ser observada así, de cierta forma era excitante.

Tal vez era su ego, sí, eso tenía que ser, esas ganas de ser seguida y admirada aunque mas no sea curiosidad como era el caso de la castaña.

Pero no tardó mucho en irse, todo por culpa del chico especial, mente retardado, de su amigo.

Sin embargo no se detuvo a contemplar por qué le molestó que su atención fuera dispersada de ella hacia otra persona.

Así que sin más estuvo otra hora hasta que volvió a irse a su casa.

* * *

><p>El día pasó extrañamente tranquilo, hasta que llegó Mcgonagall diciéndole que su ronda de Prefecta iba a duplicarse con la de Granger, y además tendrían que cumplir otras cosas…<p>

…Su castigo no había hecho más que comenzar.


	5. Rondas Nocturnas

**_Eeleeniithaa: Jajaj me agrada que te guste que lo haya publicado y espero que te guste._**

**_Jazz: Jajaja no te preocupes no la abandonaré y trataré de publicar lo más seguido que pueda._**

**_Haruka: Gracias :D_**

**_Soy un Unicornio Multicolor: JAAJJAJA apoyo la orgi- el juego de ajedrés._**

**_Gracias, y siiii tranquíla, publicaré cuanto pueda, ultimamente estuve ocupada con la entrada a la Uni, pero ahora estoy libre como verás :3 espero que te guste, pronto se amarán/Odiaran será divertido de escribir y espero que igual de leer._**

**_Soy un Unicornio Multicolor: por cierto amo tu nick name, jajajaja, y síiii lo haré, pero no tenía ganas de escribir mucho del día de castigo, pero esté espero poder hacerlo un poquin más largo, me agrada que te gustara, y cuento con tu próxima opinión._**

**_Dalyvaquero: Es un placer aquí tienes otra, intentaré hacer una por día, no de muchas palabras como me sugirieron pero tampoco cortos xD_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rondas nocturnas<span>_**

Cuando la primera ronda comenzó había tomado a Pansy por sorpresa, había estado comiendo tranquila la cena cuando apareció Daphne toda apurada y tomó sus hombros y le hizo levantarse a la fuerza.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!—Dijo molesta cuando por la fuerza que utilizó en ella causó que se le cayera un vaso de jugo de calabaza en la camisa.

—Mcgonagall estás cabrada, se supone que deberías estar como hace una hora haciendo las rondas de cuidado nocturno como Prefecta…—le respondió y Pansy bufó molesta, se llevó unas servilletas antes de marcharse con ella para ir a patrullar con…Granger.

Limpiándose lo mejor que pudo llegó a donde tenía que ir.

—Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos al rato—Le dijo su amiga, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió con rapidez.

— ¿Tiene a caso hormigas en el trasero…?—Se preguntó por su hiperactividad.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se apareció la otra chica.

—Que raro que estés aquí, pensé que no llegarías nunca—Comentó apareciéndose a un lado de ella pero manteniendo mucha distancia, después de todo la detestaba.

Pansy bufó, pero no le respondió.

Así se sentó en uno de los lugares mientras de su mochila sacaba un sándwich ya que no había ni comenzado a comer cuando Daphne la raptó.

—Pero… ¿Qué haces?, se supone que tenemos que patrullar todo el castillo en especial los pisos prohibidos—Le regañó Hermione cuando la vio así.

La otra negó con la cabeza y se concentró en su comida.

—Ni loca, porque no comí nada—Y le dio una mordida a eso, estaba rico, y ni loca iba dejar eso para pasearse con ella, ja-ja— Ve tú a dar la primera, yo iré luego y a los pisos más molestos si quieres, pero tengo hambre y si no me dejas te comeré.

Hermione por alguna razón se sorprendió por ello y se sonrojó. Por ello simplemente evitó decir más porque no podría, porque por alguna razón terminó imaginando qué sería que ella le comiera.

_Dios santo, no pienses en eso, _Pensó y se marchó molesta, era un orgullosa, molesta y floja, esa chica era lo peor.

Así cuando terminó de comer se apoyó contra la pared, ¿Cómo no se trajo algo para comer…mierda?

Esperó un rato hasta que la otra desapareciera, y así se coló por la entrada al Gran Salón y cuando vio a un pequeño Hufflepuff con una botella grande de jugo, se la tomó de la mano y el chico se quejó.

—Habla y hay crucio en su escuálido en su trasero—Le advirtió y el chico salió corriendo.

—Parkinson…si serás una víbora rastrera— Le dijo con asco Ginny Weasley apareciéndose.

—Ginny…—Le pidió Harry que no arme una escena pero la chica lo apartó.

—Mocosa, mejor eso que un animar pulgoso, y ya desearías ser Slytherin, además hago lo que se me plazca—Le dejó claro, así que antes de arme una escena se marchó, de seguro la otra estaba a punto de volver.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hermione<span>_**

Con cada paso que daba para volver a donde la serpiente notó que no estaría allí, pero poco le importaba ya que me daría otra razón de reprocharle, pero de seguro que ella le ignoraría como siempre cuando lo hace, porque no le interesa ni una de sus palabras.

A veces le harta demasiado.

Al llegar se sorprendió de ver que si estaba allí, y que rápidamente se levantó para irse a hacer lo que prometió. Ella aprovechó ese rato para sentarse. De esa forma descansaría porque llevaba toda la hora que la otra chica no apareció ella se la pasó de un lado al otro y se cansó.

Sacó un libro de un bolsillo en donde misteriosamente entró.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Pansy<span>_**

Que aburrido…caminar y caminar, reprochar y asustar algunos idiotas y nada más.

¿Para qué hacíamos esto?, yo acepté por los privilegios y poder quitar puntos a los demás de solo quererlo, pero no por esto…después de todo no pasaba nada raro, es más desde que Potter y sus perras se calmaron ya no había nada de que preocuparse, era el último año…nada de Sirius Black, torneos estúpidos, etc, solo paz.

Así que recorriendo todo el lugar seguí caminando.

No había nada por dios.

Excepto cuando…

Llegué hasta la sala de Menesteres, así que entré, pensé en ocultarme allí hasta que se termine mi turno.

Y al entrar pasó que encontré algo que no esperaba.

_Ginny Weasley… ¿Qué…? , _Pensó pero le ganó la curiosidad, y lentamente sin perder cobertura se fijó en qué hacía allí, parecía…estar follando con Comarc.

_Oh, mi dios, es una puta._

Sonríe y toma su cámara, era lo único relevante que le regaló Daphne por su cumpleaños, así que les tomé una foto con movimiento…varías a decir verdad las suficiente para tener una secuencia completa de cómo el chico le penetraba.

Esto iba a ser jugoso…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hermione<span>_**

Luego de una sorprendente hora la chica volvió, no esperó que estuviera sonriendo así.

Así que le dio dudas de qué vio o hizo en el camino, pero su duda se respondió al ver una cámara colgando de su cuello.

— ¿Qué pasó? Tienes un humor raro…—Le dijo mirándole con curiosidad.

Ella sonríe pícaramente pero no responde, y la otra decide quitarle el aparato.

—¡Hey!—Bufó molesta la otra.

Y sin escucharle y poniéndole una mano en el hombro para que no le alcance miró las fotos.

…Y vio lo que no tenía que ver…

En las fotos, una larga secuencia de comienzo a final de cómo el idiota ese le metía todo en Ginny y luego de un rato se lo sacó y antes de subirse los pantalones se apartó.

—¿Qué…pero..? ¿Por qué firmaste esto….dime que es mentira?—Dijo la chica con vos quebrada.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Pansy<span>_**

No entendía de qué le pasaba a Granger y por qué le afectaba tanto…después de todo era sabido que salía con él… ¿O no?

Pansy se le quedó mirando sin desentendida completamente.

—¿Qué pasa Granger? Te parece raro que tu amiga no sea virgen?

_Con la cara de puta que tiene…_

La otra le miró con cara de terror. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de ella.

Oh no…por favor no, a Pansy no le gustaba que las chicas llorasen así.

—Vamos, no llores Granger…—Le dijo pero al acercarse la empujó con mucha fuerza, casi se cae de trasero—Vale, pero que no se digo que no hice nada por ti—Y se marchó para sentarse donde estaba antes. También tomó su jugo y comenzó a tomar de él viendo como la otra lloraba.

_Por el amor de dios…que se detenga_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hermione<span>_**

Simplemente no pudo y mientras lloraba abrazó a Pansy Parkinson, solo por una reacción espontanea, porque de haberlo pensado sería algo diferente.

Pansy no reaccionó estaba que no se lo creía nada de nada.

—L-lo siento—Dijo la chica cuando se separó de ella—No quería hacerlo…fue un reflejo espontaneo—Y la otra negó aun sorprendida pero le quitó importancia.

Así pasaron un largo rato caminando de forma silenciosa y sin hablar a la otra, al igual que se quedaron algo incómodas mientras miraban a todos lados con la excusa de vigilar por si acaso.

Esta iba a ser una noche pesada.


	6. Noches Peculiares, Habitaciones aun más

**_Aquí actualizo de nuevo, es corto, pero por la rapidez pueden perdonarme  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Noches Peculiares y Habitaciones aun más raras (parte 2)<span>_**

Cuando llegó hasta la sala de menesteres, Hermione se detuvo con cara de pena, entonces Pansy suspiró, no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer.

Tomó su mano, por más asco y un sentimiento peculiar que no sabía definir, y la llevó lejos de allí.

—Vamos, no tienes que ver lo que sigue pasando allí, de seguro van por una segunda ron-…nada digo, nada—Y la llevó hasta abajo, por las escaleras, aunque por accidente esta se movió llevándolas a un piso que desconocía.

Así la otra se quedó extrañada, nunca había visto ese lugar, y eso que vivía patrullando hasta cuando no era Prefecta, con Harry había entrado a todas las habitaciones incluyendo a las prohibidas por sus aventuras.

Así que le tomó por sorpresa ese lugar, pero al ver a Pansy no se sorprendió lo hizo ella aun más.

—¿Conoces este lugar?—Lo he oído, no más…pero simplemente no es mi estilo—Admitió alzándose de hombros—Pero me da curiosidad, así que tu decides si esperamos a que se mueva o entramos a ver que había.

Personalmente quiero husmear qué hay allí—Le miró esperando su respuesta.

Ella parece dudar, pero su personalidad no dejaba que se le escapase una así que asintió y caminó hacia adelante y así le siguió Pansy.

Juntas entraron a esa extraña y peculiar habitación.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Harry<span>_**

No sabía cuánto tiempo, pero Hermione no se aparecía, debía de estar en su labor de Prefecta aunque no entendía por qué Ron no fue.

Pero lo que si le extrañaba era que no estuviera Ginny con él, después de todo habían quedado ir con unos de Ravenclaw a tomar algo a Hogsmeade y no sabía si ir sin ella, porque el punto era ir entre amigos, pero se encontraba más solo que un hongo, así que con pena salió afuera a esperar para que le encuentren porque allí en la sala de Astronomía que hablaba con Katie no le encontrarían.

Entonces Alicia le siguió porque estaba aburrida y se quedaron hablando un largo rato.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ginny<span>_**

Escuchó algo raro minutos atrás mientras se follaba a su novio secreto, pero no sabía si darle importancia, pero el sonido continuó.

—¿Qué es eso?—Le detuvo y así miró hacia la puerta pero no había nada.

—No es nada linda sigamos…—Le dijo agitada a la chica y besó su cuello.

Ella le dio espacio para que bese y asintió.

Nunca supo que le había sacado fotos y eso le traería consecuencias.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hermione<span>_**

Cuando se fijaron la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, e intentó con Alohomora, pero no funcionó así que creyó que estaba hechizada contra eso.

—Espera, tengo una idea— Dijo la otra chica, Así metió mano en su bolsa en busca de unas cosas.

En ello sacó algo similar a un alfiler o algo así, y otra varilla.

Y la castaña le miró sin entender, luego lo hizo cuando los metió en el orificio de la cerradura y comenzó a moverlo hábilmente.

—Oh… ¿Cómo sabes eso?—Preguntó sorprendida, era toda una delincuente esa chica.

—Es una cosa que no quieres saber—Le sonrió con una mirada significante, y Hermione pensó en mejor no preguntar más.

Al poder entrar, encontraron que había algo raro en ese lugar, y tétrico, además era como gótica y oscura.

—Madre santa

—Totalmente Granger—Y se adentraron


	7. Veneno

**_Daly: Jajaja perdón, pero aquí tienes más_**

**_No tengo: Claro, perdón es que ultimamente estoy algo ocupadita, suerte que actualizo siquiera, pero pronto volveré a la normalidad, sinó fíjate los demás fics, que por ejemplo a Lonely Heart Club publico casi tres caps por día o algo así cuando puedo :3_**

**_Esperen que justo ahora comenzará lo mejor_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>El Veneno<span>_**

Cuando Terminaron de cerrar las puertas tras ellas ya que obviamente era una habitación prohibida y no querían que la Señora Norris, gata que siempre era inoportuna, se metiera a husmear y las descubrían allí, porque ya tenían suficiente con este castigo como para aumentarle otro más.

Se veía cómo una versión tétrica del almacenamiento de la Sala de Menesteres ese lugar, y la verdad no daba buena pinta, más porque en ella se encontraban cosas algo siniestras, como las que venderían en un mercado negro.

—Y… ¿Qué diablos se supone que es este lugar?—Preguntó Pansy tocando lo que parecía un tuvo con algo carnoso adentro en agua que no quería saber de ello, ni si de verdad era agua…

Solo recibió una mirada de reproche como respuesta.

—¿Qué?

— ¿Se supone que era necesario usar esas palabras para expresar tu punto?

_Dios santo Granger…con razón nadie te soporta, hasta tus amigos se sienten molestos gran parte del tiempo por ti, _Piensa la Slytherin, claro que no estuvo viendo de reojo a la castaña para saber esas cosas…no

—Vale, que pesada, perdón— Espera….a caso una Parkinson se disculpó… ¡¿Eh?!

Hasta Hermione parecía sorprendida, pero no dijo más y siguió explorando.

¿Qué le pasaba ahora mismo a esa chica? Eso no era lo que acostumbraba a hacer, siempre mandaba al cuerno a quien le recriminara algo, salvo a sus padres, incluso a Snape le mandaría allí.

Que raro…

Luego de ello, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Pansy se aburriera, cosa que no era de extrañar siendo que era de las que se aburrían muy fáciles, y así se encaminó a lo que parecía una de las escaleras más débiles y añejas que vio en toda su vida.

— ¿A dónde vas?—Preguntó Hermione al verle comenzar a alejarse a la oscuridad

—Quiero ver algo solamente—Respondió ella llanamente sin dejar margen a que le moleste.

Así sin importarle nada ni que Granger no haya visto bien, gracias a la oscuridad, dónde se metía, ella subió las feas escaleras.

Era bastante alto y empinado el trayecto y casi cae un par de veces porque los escalones o se rompían o deshacían bajo su pie, pero terminó llegando sana y salva a ese lugar.

Era un Ático aun más espeluznante que lo de abajo.

Tenía cosas muertas y un tanto lleno estaba de telarañas, vale, muy lleno de ellas.

Así que cuando se pasó por allí, no se sorprendió de llenarse la cabeza de telarañas…

—Mierda…—Se trató de quitarlas pero estaban pegoteadas a su cabello

* * *

><p>Hermione no pudo ver a dónde fue Pansy, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo la oscuridad no era su favorita, así que se alejó con rapidez, de esa zona totalmente negra.<p>

Decidió que había visto demasiado de eso, así que pensaba salir, pero antes se volvió apuntando hacia donde desapareció la otra Prefecta

— ¡Estaré afuera!—Le gritó— ¡Apura o me voy sin ti!

Así fue como se quedó sentada a la puerta, al borde de un escaloncito que había allí debajo de ella.

Pensó en mejor pasar el tiempo de espera mirando su libro, y lo volvió a sacar para leerlo.

* * *

><p>Pansy estaba ya escupiendo telarañas, ¿Dónde carajos se había metido?<p>

—Ya está, esto es estúpido…—Y estuvo por irse cuando encontró un objeto peculiar

—Vaya…esto se ve interesante, al menos valió la pena esto—Y lo guardó antes de quitarse una telaraña de la nariz— ¿Cómo llegaste allí?—Dijo mirando a la telaraña

Sin más que hurgar por allí, se marchó.

Al bajar no había nadie, a lo mejor Granger se fue, no sería raro.

Pero cuando salió estaba allí, tan aburrida leyendo y abstraída que si le dabas una excusa se dormía.

—Listo, no hay nada más raro que ese lugar…—Y Hermione asintió de acuerdo con ello.

Así juntas volvieron a sus cuartos, había sido suficiente por hoy.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Pansy<span>_**

Cuando levantó se sintió desganada, después de todo…¿Qué hacía despierta tan temprano un Sábado a la mañana…

— ¡Pansy, por el amor a…DESPIERTA, llegaremos tarde a la práctica!—Le gritó su muy amable y amorosa compañera, Daphne.

Ah sí, tenía Quidditch.

Así que con cara de que mataría a quien le hable, medio dormida, y un desastre completo, se levantó.

Era un día muy lindo y pocas o casi ninguna gana tenía de hacer algo, pero solo porque le gustaba el deporte ese iría.

Así que se bañó aunque Daphne se quejaba, y se cambió.

Tomó sus cosas y se fue con la chica que tiraba fuego de los ojos de la ira.

* * *

><p>Lo último que recuerda era que se desmayó al darse contra el suelo por caer varios metros desde el cielo de cara.<p> 


	8. Memoria y caída semi mortal

**Siiii lo sé, es suuuuper CLICHÉ, pero no pude con la idea xD, además pasará algo muy referido al cap anterior que cambiara algunas cosillas.  
><strong>

**Sin más aquí tienen**

**Ahora estoy algo así como libre para publicar, el Lunes tengo examen recuperatorio de (porque soy malísima en...) Política, y cuando termine eso estaré oficialmente de vacaciones (si es que termino primero aprobando los exámenes que tuve esta semana xD)**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Memoria y caída semi mortal<span>_**

Al despertar ella solo siente que tiene todo entumecido, y la verdad no puede mover nada de nada.

Así que aterrada, quiere levantarse hacer algo, pero solo logra hacer que de un pequeño y torpe giro se cayera de bruces al suelo.

Cosa que dio contra su nariz sin mosquearse y muy fuerte.

— ¡Ahhh que feo!—Chilló agarrándose la nariz, y le resulto, por alguna razón, raro no insultar.

Pero ahora si podía moverse, al menos su torso porque sus piernas seguían dormidas o no lo sabía, esperaba tan solo que se despertasen al rato como lo demás.

La enfermera, cuyo nombre sabía que nunca se molestó en aprender le ayudó a levantarse cuando llegó y la vio tirada al suelo.

— ¡Pero querida! El suelo te congelará, hace mucho frío para que estés así—Se quejó la señora.

Ella le miró con cara de nada, y con su soporte se sentó en la cama para luego recostarse.

—Disculpe que le moleste pero… ¿Cuándo cree que podré salir?, claro, si es que lo sabe, sino no tome importancia de mis palabras—La otra se quedó algo sorprendida ante la amabilidad inesperada de la chica, que normalmente era hostil

—Ah…claro, en un día más

Pansy miró triste al suelo. Estaba hambrienta, recién lo notaba, cansada y solo quería irse, no le gustaban nada los hospitales, enfermerías, ni nada con ese estilo.

—Ya veo…gracias

Aun sorprendida, la mujer asintió y se marchó a continuar con lo que vino a hacer en primer lugar, buscar pociones para los chicos que hicieron travesuras y se envenenaron en el otro salón.

Cuando por fin estuvo sola y en silencio hizo un gran esfuerzo por recordar cómo se golpeó o lo que sea para terminar aquí, pero nada, todo en blanco.

Le pareció rarísimo.

Y mientras se concentraba una chica entró.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hermione<span>_**

Mcgonagall le había pedido que le eche especial ojo a Pansy, porque al parecer la caída fue más fuerte de lo que se creía, a pesar de que no sea la más cualificada, era la mejor para ello, porque sus amigas y los otros prefectos eran sumamente distraídos o no le importaba la salud de la chica, y aunque a ella tampoco, era ética y haría el esfuerzo.

Así que sin más asintió ante lo que le dijo y fue a la enfermería a ver a Parkinson.

Cuando llegó la chica tenía los ojos cerrados, sentada, concentrada.

¿Qué hacía?

—Pansy…¿Cómo estás?—Preguntó rompiendo por fin sus pocas ganas de entablar una conversación con la Slytherin.

—Ah…—Le miró confundida al quitarse de su mente—Bien, pero gracias por preguntar

¿Por qué era tan amable…?

—Claro…solo venía a ver cómo estabas—Le contestó algo sorprendida por su actitud

La otra sonrió cálidamente, acto que solo hizo a Hermione mirarle más atentamente aún, ¿Qué comió esa chica hoy que le traía de tan buenos ánimos

—Eres muy amable…pero supongo que no vendrás por voluntad, se nota fácilmente que no te agrada mi compañía—Le dijo muy dulcemente

Dios, ¿Qué le pasaba a Pansy Parkinson? Primero es amable, luego atenta, y ahora dulce…la tienen que haber cambiado, drogado, algo.

—Ah, pues, un poco, es que pensaba en hacer otras cosas hoy— Respondió simplemente, pero mentía, es que no le caía para nada esa chica, pero por alguna razón no podía ser cruel…

—Ehm, perdona si soy ruda o desatenta…pero… ¿Cómo era tu nombre?—Le preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo olvidarse el nombre de tu archí enemiga de toda la vida-

Hermione le miró muy sorprendida, y sumamente curiosa.

— ¿En serio no te acuerdas de él?— _Tiene que estar bromeando esa mujer, _Dijo para sí misma

—Eh…sí…de verdad…lo lamento mucho, debe ser el golpe—Admitió apenadísima

Eso si era raro, muy raro.

Pero tenía razón, puede que el golpe afectara algunas cosas de la memoria de la chica, así que no era tan inusual después de todo.

—Claro, perdona fui yo la desconsiderada—Se disculpó aunque nunca pensó hacerlo con Pansy Parkinson— soy Hermione Granger, compañera de curso, pero de Gryffindor…y tu —iba a decir archí enemiga pero se calló, mejor no empezar con el pie izquierdo.

La otra sonrojó y asintió sorprendida, Hermione creía que de la vergüenza, pero se equivocaba.

—Oh vaya no sabía que…bueno, no importa, que bien supongo—Dijo extrañando a la otra, pero no importaba.

—Bueno, ya que veo que obviamente estas bien…nos vemos—Y quiso despedirse e irse sin más pero la otra le detuvo llamándole

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que me preguntaba si luego me ayudas con…bueno, cosas, ya que no me acuerdo de varios sucesos y no sé de hace cuanto…—Le preguntó mirándole fijamente, cosa que raramente causó un estremecimiento de la otra.

—Ehm claro—Y se marchó.

¿Qué hacía ella sola se encerraba con Pansy? Aun terminado su castigo o casi…dios la salve, era una idiota

* * *

><p>— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!— Preguntó molesta y sumamente sorprendida la pelirroja de su amiga.<p>

— ¿Qué pasó?—Se acercó a ellas y se sentó a su lado Harry

—Ginny traga antes de hablar, ya pareces Ron—La nombrada sonrojó ante eso y tragó de golpe con casi tres vasos de jugo seguidos.

—Pasa que esta chica que ves aquí—Pasó un brazo por sus hombros apegándola a ella— No le bastó con el castigo que quedó con estar con Parkinson, POR GUSTO, luego

— ¿Eh…?

—Sí, se ofreció a ayudarle, ¿Puedes creerlo?

Y los chicos rieron

—Ya ni que fuera para tanto—Se quejó la protagonista de la conversación

— ¿Y eso por qué Hermione?—Preguntó el chico mirándole curioso

—Eso mismo quiero saber desde que me lo dijo, pero no me cuenta nada

—Sí, no diré nada, así que ya callen, me cansan de verdad

Y así dejó su plato intacto y a sus amigos con curiosidad, para marcharse. Después de todo no quería hablar de ello, porque ni ella entendía qué pasó.

Fue a darse una ducha relajante, llevó algunas cosas que usaría más tarde.

Tenía que ir con Pansy ahora, sí, justo con ella entre todas las personas en el mundo.

* * *

><p>Cuando entró a la enfermería encontró a la chica trenzando su cabello corto.<p>

¿Cómo lo hacía?

Ella con suerte hacía del suyo presentable y esta chica hasta le hacía una trenza cosida aun teniéndolo súper corto.

Era simplemente…

—…Precioso—Se le escapó sin pensar en un suspiro mientras miraba cómo de bien le quedaba. Era simple, e iba desde la mitad de arriba de su frente hasta la nuca y terminaba allí-

— ¿Cómo?—Preguntó Pansy al notarla allí, a pesar de que escuchó perfectamente.

—Nada…

—Vamos no te morderé—Dijo y Hermione no podía acostumbrarse a una versión dulce de ella como era esta.

—Solo…que te ves preciosa, ¿Vale?—Admitió sonrojada mirando a otro lado porque no era lo suyo esos cumplidos menos a esta chica.

—Gracias—Y se le quedó mirando—Sabes…creo que te quedaría bien una

—… ¿Eh?

—Una trenza, a eso me refiero ¿Me dejarías hacer una?—Preguntó más emocionada que un niño y sus juguetes.

—Sí entendí a que te referías pero…¿A-A mi? No creo que…me quede bien…

_Es tan raro que esté tan fuera de sí esta chica…_

—Tonterías, eres linda y tienes cara de hasta poder estar pelada y aun con eso estarías linda—Dijo sinceramente

—No….te equivocas mucho

—Hermione…—Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre y no como Granger—Perdona, tal vez no te guste que te llamen así…—Se dio cuenta la cara de sorpresa de la otra

—No…no es eso—Interrumpió con premura— Solo que…no es que me moleste, sino que no acostumbro que Tú entre todas las personas me llame así, normalmente l haces por mi apellido o _Sangre…_Como sea, sino ni me hablas

—Oh…que frío de mi parte

_Es que tú ERES fría conmigo….siempre, _Pensó en responderle eso pero se lo guardó.

—Vamos, déjame hacerte una, ven aquí— Hermione en modo autómata fue a sentarse entre las piernas de Pansy.

Habían acordado verse en la Sala de Menesteres, donde podían hablar tranquilas sin que nadie les mire raro por hablar sin ahorcarse.

Así que no era raro que se sentasen en un sillón de la habitación decorada de Slytherin y Gryffindor, combinación entre frío agradable y calidez.

Era extraño porque no le era incómodo estar tan cerca de ella, todo por culpa del sillón que era súper pequeño y solo entraban así, es más, las caricias eran placenteras, el sentir cómo se pasaba por las hebras de sus cabellos era genial.

Se pasó un buen rato y luego dio las últimas cosidas, cuando terminó en la punta ya usó una liga para que no se desarme, y terminó.

—Listo—Anunció y le tendió un espejo que tenía en su bolso— Te ves bien—Sonrió algo pícara ante la vista

Cuando la otra se miró, no podía creer que era ella, ósea aunque no había sido gran cosa, le cambiaba la cara mucho.

— ¿Ves?, te lo dije, te ves genial—Le dijo aun conservando sinceridad en su voz.

_Nunca me acostumbraré a esa Pansy_

_Y _mientras se miraba en el espejo sintió un beso dulce y más largo de lo socialmente aceptable en su hombro derecho desnudo porque su camisa de le caía un poco.

Entonces miró por el espejo y notó a la chica con sus labios en su piel.

Al salir del letargo se dio cuenta de algo y superando su sonrojo y vergüenza, aunque fue placentero.

—Oh…tu trenza se desarmó.

Y Pansy asintió como si nada.

—Deja que te la haga de nuevo

Pero la chica negó.

—No es necesario, pensaba en raparme

Y la otra abrió los ojos como búho

—Pero…

—"_Tienes un pelo muy lindo para ello"_—Le dijo imitando su voz y la otra cerró la boca—Eres tan predecible, me gusta— Comentó y la otra sonrojó más— Pero no te preocupes, solo me raparé la mitad.

Hermione trató de imaginarle así, y la verdad no le quedaría mal, bueno, a esa chica, nada le podía quedar mal, tenía que admitir que era muy atractiva.

—Pero… ¿Cómo te surgió esto?

—Ah bueno…es algo que siento, que antes de caer, o lastimarme, sea lo que sea que me pasó, que quería hacer

Ahora lo entendía, porque si se veía algo como de la otra Pansy….vaya

—Bueno, supongo que de ser así como dices, te quedará bien

—Gracias, y la verdad no se por qué pero una parte de mi parece importarle mucho lo que lo demás piensen de ella, así que gracias eres una buena…—Se le vio pensar, y casi parecía que no hablaría de nuevo al no verse como si tuviera palabras que decir— Ehm…amiga

Le había costado un poco pero lo dijo al fin.

_¿Amiga de Pansy Parkinson?..._

_…Vaya quién lo diría_

—Claro, amigas—Aceptó aunque sentía que se arrepentiría luego de no decirle que eran enemigas juradas.

Y en medio de sus pensamientos le tomó por sorpresa que la otra le abrazara.

De alguna forma a pesar de que no se lo esperó, y que era súper raro, se sintió bien, a pesar de que una parte de ella se sentía algo incómoda. ¿Habían pasado así como así de ser enemigas a amigas casi íntimas, cosa que no dudaba que podría pasar, con la chica más difícil de tratar de todo Hogwarts en solo unos días?

Sí, al parecer sí.

Y al separarse y ver esa sonrisa de la chica y su cabello enloquecido a un lado de la cabeza de ella, pensó en lo linda que era, ósea no es como si no lo supiera de antes, porque desde que llegó muchos lo dicen, pero ella simplemente cada vez que le veía se volvía a dar cuenta de ello, porque era naturalmente bella.

A pesar de que le incomodara eso, porque hasta sus diente relucían y eran hermosos, ¡Por favor!, se quedó un rato más así.

—Hey…se que es abusar de tu compañía, y que posiblemente te niegues cosa que puedes claramente hacer, ¿Quieres acompañarme a raparme?

La otra se quedó pensativa hasta reconocer que no tenía nada de nada que hacer más que leer por gusto y eso lo podía hacer hasta en el baño, así que asintió y feliz Pansy le abrazó otra vez.

Cuando se dio cuenta que lo hizo se separó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, mucho abuso, no se por qué no puedo evitarlo—Lo que no sabría aun es que solo con ELLA no podría evitarlo.


End file.
